La princesse du royaume légendaire
by Mahara-jah
Summary: La guerre de l'anneau est terminée.Tous vivent en paix et en harmonie jusqu'à l'arrivé d'une étrange jeune fille...Un nouveau mal plane sur la terre du milieu, comment vont réagir les membres de la communauté dissoute face à cette menace ? YAOI Hétéro
1. Chapitre 1 : Inconnue

**Hey !**

**Bienvenue tout le monde sur ma toute toute première fic. * rougis ***

**Comme vous l'avez sans doute constater c'est un rating M et je vous prie d'en prendre bien compte, c'est VRAIMENT pas pour rien :P. Cette fiction contiens des relations entres deux hommes alors pour ceux ou celle qui n'aime pas, la petite croix rouge. Merci. Pour les autres je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous. Je vous demande d'être sympa avec moi niveau ortographe, je fais de mon mieux mais je suis très nulle à ce niveau.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews même pour critiquer ( du moment que ça reste respectueux ), ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer. ;)**

**Disclaimer : Tout, tout, tout appartient à Tolkien.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc avec ce premier chapitre et attends vos reviews avec impatience. **

**Bisous. Ma'**

* * *

Une nouvelle ère commence sur la terre du milieu. Sauron le seigneur des ténèbres le plus craint et redouté avait été vaincu. L'alliance entre les hommes et les elfes avait été rétablis tous avaient combattus et péris ensemble pour retrouver la paix et la joie dans leurs contrées. Le Gondor, où la terrible bataille de Pélénor avait fait rage été à présent reconstruis et été encore plus luxuriant qu'auparavant.

Dans ce magnifique palais demeuraient Aragorn, maintenant appelait roi Elessar et sa femme la reine Arwen Undomiel du royaume de Rivendell. Avec eux avait décidé de rester encore Gimli fils de Gloin et Légolas Vertefeuille. Tout deux jouissaient d'une très grande liberté et était apprécié et respecté de tout le monde.

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà sur la cité Blanche et, à par les gardes chargé de veiller, tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Non loin de la cité, Légolas chevauchait à travers le bois d'Ithilien. Depuis la chute de Sauron il se retirer souvent la nuit et ne revenait que le matin à l'aube. Sa nature d'Elfe lui permettant d'avoir peu d'heures de sommeil.

Arrivait à son endroit fétiche il descendit de sa monture : un sublime pur-sang blanc et gracieux, cadeaux d'Eomer roi du Rohan et seigneur des chevaux. Il s'avança vers la cascade sous laquelle il venait se réfugier assez fréquemment ces temps-ci pour y songer.

Son instinct d'Elfe lui disait que quelque chose d'important, qui allait changer le destin de beaucoup de gens, était sur le point d'arriver mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi, ni si ce quelque chose serait positif ou négatif.

Il attacha Eldarwen (signifie "My way"(Mon chemin) en Elfique) à un arbre non loin de la cascade en lui murmurant des paroles Elfique puis il se dirigea vers son lieu de médiation.

Il resta plusieurs minutes agenouillé jusqu'à ce que son ouï surdéveloppée lui signale une présence non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il murmura des paroles Elfique à Eldarwen afin que la jument ne bouge pas d'ici. Puis il partit comme une flèche à travers la forêt vers l'endroit où il avait entendus le bruit mystérieux.

Au fur à mesure qu'il avançait, il pouvait entendre maintenant le bruit de deux épées qui s'entrechoquaient, il avança encore de quelques mètres et s'arrêta pour voir deux personnes entrain de se battre : la première était totalement recouverte par une longue cape de velours noir tout ce que Légolas put dire c'est qu'il -ou elle- avait une adresse et une agilité remarquable et était expert dans le maniement des armes.

La personne qui lui faisait face n'était autre que le jeune Faramir, le prince d'Ithilien, et visiblement il était en mauvaise posture. Légolas ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus et sortit un poignard accroché à sa ceinture puis il bondit entre Faramir et l'inconnu.

Le jeune prince parut rassurer de voir l'Elfe et il en profita pour se reculer.

Pendant ce temps, Légolas fit face à l'inconnu et pendant plusieurs secondes il ne se passa rien; puis soudainement, l'inconnu vint heurter son épée contre le poignard de Légolas qui eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas perdre l'équilibre.S'en suivit une lutte violente ou le prince de Mirkwood avait beaucoup de mal à encaisser les chocs.

La mystérieuse personne encapuchonnée avait l'avantage mais trop pris dans son combat l'inconnu ne remarqua pas que Faramir s'était levé et alors qu'il s'apprêter à donner un ultime coup à Légolas, le jeune prince d'Ithilien lui saisit le poignet et la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche, lui faisant par la même occasion lâcher son arme

Là, sa capuche glissa et Légolas et Faramir découvrirent une jeune fille de peut-être vingt cinq ans, à la chevelure rousse ondulée flamboyante coiffé à la manière des elfes. Ses yeux verts émeraudes envoyaient des éclairs ce qui les rendaient gris au centre. Elle était cependant humaine car ses oreilles n'étaient pas pointues et sa beauté bien qu'extrêmement troublante n'était pas figée comme celle des Elfes

.

Alors que les deux amis étaient perdus dans leur contemplation, la jeune fille fit un mouvement brusque et se retira de la poigne de Faramir qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle courut à travers les bois et Légolas entendit le bruit des sabots d'un cheval : elle était partie. L'Elfe se tourna vers Faramir et demanda simplement :

-Vous allez bien?

Faramir parut sortir d'un rêve :

-Oui, je vous remercie Légolas je crois que sans vous je ne serai plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est !

-Qui est-elle? demanda L'Elfe en fixant l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je l'ignore mais je n'ai jamais vu une telle force !

Légolas acquiesça en silence puis reprit :

-Pourquoi vous battiez vous?

La jeune prince réfléchit un instant puis répondit à la question de l'Elfe :

-Je me promenais dans les bois d'Ithilien et sans que je ne m'y attende elle m'a sauté dessus pour m'attaquer. Je ne connais ni ses raisons, ni l'explication d'une telle force, surtout pour une femme.

Un silence s'installa. Faramir se massait le bras endoloris par le combat alors que Légolas, les yeux fermé, murmurer des paroles Elfique. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin d'eux. Légolas ouvrit les yeux et vit Eldarwen apparaître derrière les arbres. Il se tourna vers Faramir :

-Puis-je vous laissez seul Faramir?

-Oui je vais rentrer de toute façon, bonne nuit.

Légolas fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et monta sur la jument qui attendait patiemment le moment de partir au galop. L'Elfe regarda autour de lui une ultime fois et partit à travers les spectres des arbres.

Il rentra à Minas Tirith à toute vitesse et s'enferma dans ses appartements. Là, il enleva sa tunique verte-grise et s'allongea les yeux ouvert sur son lit. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille? Légolas avait pu sentir une très grande force en sa présence et pas seulement physique mais aussi psychologique. Elle paraissait fragile et sans défense mais été loin de l'être. Il fallait qu'il la revoit, il ignorait pourquoi mais elle l'attirer et il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle. Qui était-elle, d'où venait-elle, d'où lui venait cette étrange force...

Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment, juste assez pour être reposer, puis un rayon de soleil rouge signalant que l'aube venait de se lever vint lui éclairer le visage. Il se leva et rejoignit Aragorn et les autres pour se restaurer dans la salle de réception.

Il fallait qu'il l'avoue tout de même toute ses nuits sans sommeil le fatigué et bien évidement ce détail n'échappa pas à Aragorn :

-Hey bien Légolas vos sorties nocturnes vous fatigue à ce point?

-Nous cacheriez-vous quelque chose mon ami ? Plaisanta Gimli la bouche à moitié pleine.

Légolas rit, lui et Gimli étaient de grands amis et il appréciait, maintenant, beaucoup les blagues du nain.

-Nullement maître nain, il est bien connut que l'on ne peut plus rien vous cacher. répliqua-t-il à son tour amusé. En effet le nain avait prit pour habitude de surveiller tout ce que faisait Légolas afin de le taquiner gentiment sur certaines de ses occupations.

Gimli marmonna quelques paroles que lui seul comprit puis il reprit son repas. L'Elfe s'assit juste à la droite d'Aragorn et ce dernier lui murmura pour personne d'autre que lui n'entende :

-Sérieusement Légolas vous devriez dormir un peu plus, votre nature d'Elfe vous permet certes peu de sommeil mais vous ne pouvez vous contentez de quelques minutes par nuit !

En déposant des victuailles dans son assiette il répondit sur le même ton qu'Aragorn.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Aragorn cette nuit je resterais dans mes appartements.

Il venait de mentir il le savait, mais après tout inutile de se chamailler pour cela. Il voulait absolument retrouver cette jeune fille et tant pis s'il devait sacrifier ses heures de sommeil pour y parvenir.

Après une resplendissante journée, la nuit tombée de nouveau sur la cité blanche.

Dans la salle de réception, Légolas venait de finir de manger et il se faufila doucement hors de la salle. Aragorn fut le seul à remarquer sa sortie et, après avoir murmuré quelque chose à Arwen, il sortit à son tour.

Légolas s'était dirigé vers les écuries et préparé Eldarwen. Il s'apprêtait à monter quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre, il fixa l'entrée et se retrouva face à Aragorn qui lui sourit alors que lui baissait les yeux comme le ferait un enfant pris en faute :

-Légolas ne m'aviez vous pas dit que vous ne sortiriez pas cette nuit? demanda alors le roi avec un petit sourire vainqueur.

L'Elfe caressa sa monture et répondit :

-Il est vrai que je vous l'avez assuré mais je ne puis tenir ma parole je dois faire quelque chose de la plus haute importance.

Sur ce il chevaucha Eldarwen et s'apprêta à partir, mais Aragorn ne le voyant pas de cette œil attrapa les rênes de la jument :

-Mon ami vous sortirez de cette écurie uniquement si vous consentez à me dire ce qui occupe vos nuits ?

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous le dire Aragorn, vous le découvrirait par vous-même.

Le roi fut surpris de la réponse de l'Elfe et lâcha prise pendant un moment, Légolas en profita pour partir au galop. Il disparut bien vite dans les ténèbres de la nuit et Aragorn dut se résoudre à rentrer.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps à Légolas pour atteindre les bois d'Ithilien et il se retrouva vite à l'endroit même où il avait rencontré cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

Il descendit alors d'Eldarwen en lui chuchotant quelque parole Elfique et l'attacha à un arbre.

Il regarda de tout côté, où pouvait-elle être? Il se sentit soudain naïf de revenir au même endroit, elle ne serait pas assez bête pour s'arrêtez ici une nouvelle fois.

Il se concentra donc et écouta les bruits alentours qui pourraient signaler une quelconque présence. Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne perçut rien, et puis, alors qu'il croyait tout espoir perdu, un doux parfum vint lui chatouiller les narines, un parfum de mûres mélangé avec de la vanille. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, il n'était plus seul.

-Faut-il que vous soyez fou pour revenir en cet endroit ? Demanda alors une voix féminine douce mais ferme à la fois.

Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec la jeune fille de la veille. Sa voix suivait parfaitement avec son physique, elle été aussi envoûtante et troublante. Il la regarda, elle portait encore sa cape noir de velours qui lui cachait entièrement le corps, que Légolas imaginait comme parfait, son visage était dégagé et l'éclat de la lune reflétait dans sa chevelure rousse. Elle s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques mètres de l'Elfe :

- Que faites-vous là? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Ne serais-ce pas plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question? Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Vous ne faites pas partit du Gondor et je ne vous aie jamais vu auparavant, qui êtes vous?

Légolas essaya de s'approcher d'elle, mais d'un geste vif elle se recula et sortit une épée de dessous sa cape qu'elle pointa sur Légolas révélant ainsi son corps. Elle portait une combinaison noir prêt du corps, un habit Elfique brodait de fil d'argent à plusieurs endroits. Ses mains étaient recouverte de gants noir, et, à par son visage et le léger décolleté qui laissait apparaître un collier où deux personne s'enlaçaient aucune partie de son corps n'était visible. Voyant la jeune mortelle sur le point de se battre il leva les mains en signe de paix et déclara simplement :

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal rassurez-vous.

Elle ne baissa pas sa garde et bien au contraire remonta sa lame au niveau de la gorge de l'Elfe :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ici?

Légolas se dit qu'il valait mieux lui dire la vérité :

-Je voulais vous revoir, apprendre votre nom et la raison de votre présence ici.

Elle baissa son épée mais la garda quand même en main :

-Je ne comprends pas, vous semblez accorder beaucoup d'importance à un royaume d'Hommes vous en avait même sauvez un hier alors que vous êtes un Elfe, pourquoi ?

-Le seigneur de la cité blanche est un ami proche, nous avons combattu ensemble durant la guerre contre Sauron et aujourd'hui je vis au Gondor parmi les Hommes.

-Ainsi donc vous connaissez le Roi Elessar. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et s'assit sur un rocher non loin. Légolas ne comprit pas pourquoi la mention d'Aragorn l'avait brutalement refroidit, il se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

-Puis-je connaître maintenant votre nom et la raison de votre présence ? demanda Légolas avec espoir.

-Je m'appelle Elenwë Felagund, mais la raison de ma présence ici restera un mystère.

Il s'assit à une distance raisonnable de la jeune femme ayant compris qu'elle était constamment sur ses gardes.

-Pourquoi avoir attaqué Faramir hier? Vous êtes mortelle tout comme lui et toute trace de rivalité à disparut entre tout les peuples de la terre du milieu, je ne comprends pas.

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous expliquer alors il vous faudra vous contentez de vos propres hypothèses ! Trancha-t-elle avec un ton sans réplique.

Il ne dit rien et détourna soigneusement le sujet :

-D'où venez-vous ? S'enquit-il sans la quitter du regard.

-Du royaume fort lointain de Celebrindal. En tant qu'elfe vous devait le connaître, mais uniquement en légende j'imagine.

Légolas ouvrit de grand yeux et acquiesça, il avait effectivement entendus parlait de ce royaume mais toujours en tant que légende, il ne se doutait pas que les mythes été réels. Alors qu'il allait répliquer un bruit se fit entendre dans les forêts, Eldarwen se cabra à plusieurs reprises, elle hennissait visiblement très effrayer. Elenwë sortie son arme à la vitesse de l'éclair et la pointa vers une cible invisible, tout deux ce tenait à l'affût.

Les arbres bruissèrent et un vent se souleva, le ciel s'assombrit un moment et puis tout redevint calme dans les minutes suivantes. Légolas fronça les sourcils, jamais Eldarwen n'avait paniqué sans raison. Il baissa son arc et s'apprêta à parler.

-Non il y a quelque chose. Ne bougez pas. Ordonna-t-elle en scrutant les bois.

Légolas reporta son attention vers les arbres et vit une flèche arrivait à toute vitesse sur lui. Il se sentit brusquement pousser vers la droite et un cri suivit cette action. Elenwë venait de plonger sur lui et la flèche s'était loger dans sa clavicule droite. Il se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et banda son arc pour tuer leur ennemi. Il entendit un cri et un corps tomber. Il se retourna brusquement vers la jeune femme. Elle était appuyée contre un rocher et essayait d'enlever la flèche de son corps.

-Ne touchez pas ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant à ses côtés. Il lui prit les mains mais elle les enleva brusquement, s'attirant une douleur insupportable dans le bras. Je vais enlever la flèche et ensuite je vous emmènerais à la cité blanche.

-Non je… AAH !

Elle essaya de repousser l'Elfe mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il lui serait impossible de faire quoi que ce soit sans son aide. Elle lui envoya un regard noir et finit par accepter. Légolas posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Elenwë et la maintint alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour tenir l'extrémité de la flèche qui sortait de son dos.

-Prête ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et attrapa la main de l'Elfe posait sur sa poitrine pour la serrer. Il ferma les yeux et tira d'un coup sec retirant la flèche d'un seul coup. La jeune femme hurla de douleur et serra la main de Légolas, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Il se mordit la lèvre mais ne releva pas. Il savait la douleur que causer une flèche dans le corps. Légolas pressa la plaie pour éviter l'hémorragie. Son visage était en sueur et elle respirer avec difficultés.

-Aragorn saura quoi faire faire. Assura l'elfe.

-Non je… Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase sa blessure la fit perdre connaissance.

Il la souleva rapidement et la hissa sur Eldarwen et partit au galop vers le château, murmurant des mots Elfique à la jument pour la faire avancer plus vite. Il s'arrêta dans la cours du château et ne prit pas le temps d'attacher son cheval. Il porta Elenwë qui palissait à vue d'œil et courut à toutes jambes vers la salle du trône.

-ARAGORN ! Hurla-t-il en passant les portes. Le roi et les quelques personnes restantes sursautèrent. Aragorn, elle est blessée, il faut la soigner. Vite.

Le roi s'avança et envoya un regard inquisiteur à Légolas. Cependant en voyant l'état de la jeune rousse dans les bras de l'elfe, il se dit que les explications attendraient. Il la saisit à son tour dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la maison de guérison. Il donna quelques ordres et en quelques minutes tout le nécessaire fut apporter.

-Sortez, je m'en occupe. Déclara Aragorn sur un ton grave.

-Je veux…

-C'est un ordre Légolas !

L'elfe fut surpris du ton de son ami. Jamais il n'avait utilisé un ton si froid et dur avec lui. Il ne répondit pas et partit vers ses quartiers pour se changer. Il était couvert de sang. Il retira ses habits en hâte, sentant un sentiment inconnu l'habité. Il sentait son corps tremblait de l'intérieur et n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. A force de vivre avec les humains, il ressentait de plus en plus leurs émotions et il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Il se changea et lava le sang sur son corps et ses mains et puis enfila une tunique argenté par-dessus un pantalon blanc. Il chaussa des bottes argenté et sentit une présence derrière lui.

-Gimli ? Interrogea-t-il sachant qu'il s'agissait du nain.

-Qui est-elle ? Demanda la voix grave d'Aragorn.

Légolas se retourna brusquement. Ses sentiment détraquaient ses sens, il se sentait déboussoler, si bien qu'il tomba assit sur son lit un peu sonner. Aragorn vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Que m'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Légolas.

-Vos forces vous abandonnent. Vous devez vous reposer Légolas, depuis combien de temps n'avait vous pas dormis une nuit entière ?

-Je ne sais plus. Peut-être un mois, un peu plus.

-Reposez-vous maintenant. Elle est hors de danger. J'ignore qui elle est et pourquoi vous l'avez amené ici mais j'ai confiance en vous. Vous m'expliquerez tout ça lorsque vous vous serez reposé.

-Je veux rester près d'elle. Je suis le seul qu'elle connaît, enfin avec Faramir mais elle … J'ignore qui elle est réellement et…

-Il suffit maintenant. Dormez. Je vous réveillerais lorsqu'elle reprendra connaissance. Ordonna Aragorn d'un ton sans réplique.

Légolas sentit de nouveau son sang bouillir dans ses veines mais il avait raison. S'il ne se reposait pas il serait incapable de tenir le coup bien longtemps. Aragorn se retira et Légolas s'étendit sur le lit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

*

Des doigts glissaient sur son visage. Fin et délicat. Des doigts de femme. Légolas ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit la reine Arwen agenouillait près de lui.

-Aragorn vous fais demander. Commença-t-elle en Elfique. La jeune femme reprend doucement conscience.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur l'elfe blond, il se leva brusquement et retomba assis presque aussitôt, complètement sonner. Sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir et il avait l'impression d'être physiquement faible.

-Si vous pouvez le cacher à Aragorn, vous ne pouvez me le cacher Légolas. Vos forces sont de plus en plus faible et ce n'est pas uniquement dut au manque de sommeil, vous le savez. Dit-elle d'un air grave.

Oui. Il le savait. Cette faiblesse et cette perte de contrôle était dut au fait qu'il était entrain de s'éteindre. Parce que les Elfes ne meurt pas, ils finissent par s'éteindre et s'endorment pour l'éternité mais leur beauté ne fane jamais et ils restent toujours tel quel.

-Vos jours ne sont plus éternel Légolas. Il faut vous ménager ou vous raccourcirait vous-même le temps qu'il vous reste ici.

Sa voix était douce et compatissante. Elle s'assit près de l'elfe blond et passa le dessus de sa main sur sa joue pâle et diaphane.

-Votre peau est froide. Vous commencez à le sentir Légolas. Vos émotions deviennent incontrôlables. La colère, la peur, la fatigue. Tout ce que vous ne connaissiez pas avant commence à prendre possession de votre corps.

-Que dois-je faire alors ? S'exclama-t-il inquiet.

-Il n'y a rien à faire mon ami.

Légolas se leva brusquement sentant de nouveau une boule remontait le long de sa gorge. Ce sentiment, cette colère l'envahissait. Elle était là, partout dans son corps et ses mains devinrent moites et se mirent à trembler pour la première fois. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour se calmer, puis il s'excusa auprès d'Arwen et courut en direction de la maison de guérison. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte en le voyant arriver et il se précipita vers le lit ou la jeune femme reposait. On lui avait enlevé son haut et à la place un bandage de taille importante entouré sa poitrine et son épaule blesser.

Comme si elle avait sentit sa présence, elle cligna des yeux et remua avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle tourna les yeux pour voir Légolas près d'elle puis son regard dévia sur son corps dénudé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Attaqua-t-elle.

-Vous avez été soignée. Rien de plus.

Elle sembla se calmer et remonta le drap sur son corps, cachant sa poitrine bandée.

-Je suis à la cité blanche n'est-ce pas ? Qui m'a soigné ?

-Le roi. Il a des talents de guérisseur. Répondit calmement l'elfe n'osant cependant pas s'approchait.

-Mon collier ! S'écria-t-elle en portant la main à son cou.

-Il est là. Calmez-vous. Déclara Légolas en lui tendant le pendentif posé sur la petite table argentée. Elle le saisit un peu brutalement et lui envoya un regard noir.

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, pourquoi tant d'animosité ? Je vous ai sauvé la vie. Reprit-il blessé.

-Vous êtes l'ami du roi Elessar, cela me suffit pour faire de vous quelqu'un dont je dois me méfier.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama vivement Légolas sentant de nouveau la colère monté en lui.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Laissez-moi repartir ! Ordonna Elenwë ses yeux verts devenant noir de colère.

-C'est impossible. Trancha une voix grave.

Légolas et Elenwë se tournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec Aragorn qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il semblait en colère et lorsque Légolas vit Faramir entrait à la suite du roi il comprit que ce dernier lui avait tout raconté.

-Vous êtes dans mon royaume et c'est à moi de décider si oui ou non vous pouvez repartir.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Cria-t-elle brusquement.

Tous se turent et furent surpris de la familiarité de la jeune femme envers le roi du Gondor. Le regard d'Aragorn devint dur et froid, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la souleva en la saisissant brutalement par les épaules, lui tirant un cri de douleur.

-ARAGORN ! Hurla l'Elfe atterré par le comportement de son ami, d'habitude toujours correct et respectueux. Il voulut faire quelque chose mais Faramir le retint durement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Menaça Aragorn vers la jeune femme.

Le silence lui répondit. Il l'allongea brutalement sur le lit et pointa une dague sur sa gorge. Légolas bougea mais ne put se défaire de la poigne du prince d'Ithilien.

-Ne m'obligez pas à le répété. Que faite vous ici et pourquoi ?

-Je m'appelle Elenwë, je viens de Célébrindal et je suis ici car je devais vous trouvez.

-POURQUOI ? Hurla le roi en pressant son épaule endolorie la faisant sangloter de douleur.

-Parce que je…

-Quoi ?! Insista Aragorn.

-Je voulais rencontrer l'homme qui m'a abandonné lorsque j'étais enfant. Pleurnicha-t-elle réellement cette fois.

Aragorn la relâcha et recula de quelques pas. Abandonner ? Il n'avait que très peu de souvenir de sa vie avant Rivendell et il ne connaissait personne capable de les lui rappeler. Qui était-elle donc pour prétendre le connaître ?

-Votre vrai prénom, quel est-il ? Demanda-t-il la voix presque éteinte cette fois-ci.

-Elanor. Je m'appelle Elanor. On m'avait pourtant dis que tu étais un grand roi. Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda de nouveau Aragorn l'air complètement perdu cette fois.

-La partie de toi que tu as toujours cherché. Celle qui aurait pu remplir le vide que tu as toujours ressentis. Je suis ta sœur, Aragorn.

* * *

**Aloooors ? * se cacher derrière ses mains ***

**Ca mérite d'être lu ? Donnez moi vos avis.  
Bisous. Ma'**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (L) !**

**Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Je poste le chapitre deux sans plus attendre en espérant que vous aimiez toujours.**

**Biouux à tous.  
Ma'**

**Disclaimer : Tout, tout, tout appartient à Tolkien.**

* * *

Aragorn la regarda avec incompréhension. Faramir relâcha Légolas mais celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement. Tous encaissèrent le choc de la nouvelle.

-Menteuse. Siffla Aragorn. Elle est morte, ma sœur est morte.

Il se leva brusquement et l'attrapa de nouveau par les épaules la soulevant complètement du lit cette fois-ci.

-On t'a fais croire que j'étais morte. Tu devais devenir roi du Gondor, les Elfes t'ont pris sous leurs ailes pour t'y aider. Tu devais me croire morte pour ne pas y renoncer, je ne devais plus faire partie de ta vie. C'était trop dangereux pour toi d'avoir une quelconque attache. J'ai été élevé dans le royaume dit mythique et ils ont tout fait pour que je t'oublie mais je n'ai jamais oublié. Jamais et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Dit-elle avec un regard perçant vers l'ancien rodeur.

La terre sembla tournait partout autour du roi et il se sentit perdre l'équilibre pendant un instant. Il lâcha la jeune femme qui tomba sur le lit en pleurant et recula de nouveau, le regard dans le vide.

-Faramir. Faite jeter cette jeune femme aux cachots. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de mettre la vie de mon peuple en danger avant de savoir la vérité.

-NON ! cria Légolas en se libérant cette fois de la poigne de Faramir. Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'elle est une menace !

-Je n'en ai aucune pour prouver qu'elle n'en ait pas une non plus. Rappela Aragorn menaçant.

Il était dans un tel état. Jamais Légolas ne l'avait vu si bouleversé. Faramir s'approcha à regret de la jeune femme et la saisit pour la faire emmener par les gardes. Elle lança un regard noir à l'elfe et partie la tête haute.

-Elle à l'air dangereuse selon vous ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Retirez-vous, je vous le ferais savoir lorsque j'aurais besoin de vous.

Légolas lui lança un rictus méprisant et partit vers ses appartements, de nouveau en colère. Ses mains tremblaient de nouveau et pour la première fois de sa vie son cœur se mit à battre très vite. Comment Aragorn pouvait-il faire jeter une jeune fille, blessée de surcroit dans un cachot ? L'elfe savait que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'il refusait de s'avouer. Les paroles étrange d'Elanor lui revint alors en mémoire « pas d'attache », « je n'ai jamais oublié », « tu sais très bien pourquoi ». Il avait dut se passer quelque chose, quelque chose d'important entre Elanor et le roi Elessar et il se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus mais pour l'instant la première chose à faire était de sortir Elanor des cachots.

*

La nuit était tombée la cité et Légolas n'était pas retourné voir Aragorn qui restait cloitré dans ses appartements. Il se prépara à rendre visite à Elanor lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

-Ma reine? S'étonna-t-il en la voyant entrer dans sa chambre, le visage sombre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je ne sais Légolas. Aragorn refuse de me parler depuis qu'il s'est entretenu avec la prisonnière. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais il semble ailleurs et refuse que je l'approche. Qui est-elle Légolas ?

Sa voix tremblante ne laissait aucun doute, elle pleurait. Légolas ne sut comment réagir, certes il ressentait de plus en plus les sentiments des hommes mais il ignorait encore comment réagir face à telle ou telle réaction. Il resta face à elle et sa main se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

-Nous l'ignorons. Enfin, exactement nous ne savons rien, juste qu'elle prétend être la sœur d'Aragorn.

Le visage de la reine Undomiel se décomposa lentement et Légolas eut à peine le temps de la rattraper lorsque bascula en avant en perdant l'équilibre.

-Dame Arwen, que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta l'elfe blond.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit pour l'y faire asseoir et il dégagea ses longs cheveux brun de son visage.

-Elanor n'est-ce pas ? Son prénom je veux dire, elle s'appelle Elanor ?

-Oui, Aragorn vous en a parlé ?

-Non. Je la connais. Il ne s'en souvenait pas Légolas. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Rivendell, il avait une vingtaine d'année et déjà son cœur était déchiré. Il m'a fallut du temps pour lui faire oublier son passé. J'ai demandé à mon père qu'il l'envoie chez les Elfe Celebrin pour qu'elle y soit élevé comme il se doit mais Aragorn devait l'oublier, il devait oublier son passé.

-Pour quelles raisons ? S'enquit Légolas.

-Parce que lui et Elanor entretenaient une relation incestueuse interdite. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais cette relation allaient les détruire et détruire l'espoir de la terre du milieu avec. Aragorn devait devenir roi, il devait se battre et accomplir sa destinée hors à cette époque il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être séparé de sa sœur à qui il vouait un amour sans borne. Nous lui avons fait croire qu'elle était morte, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il réussisse à l'oublier. Elle a été élevée à Célébrindal car nous savions que jamais Aragorn n'irait là-bas, croyant que la légendaire ville est un mythe. Aujourd'hui elle est revenu et les souvenirs d'Aragorn remonte en flèche, il est bouleversé et tourmenté. Bientôt il se souviendra de son passé que nous, mon père et moi, nous sommes efforcé de lui faire oublier. Il se souviendra de son amour pour sa sœur et il m'en voudra lorsqu'il se rendra compte que je suis en partie coupable de leur séparation.

Légolas analysa rapidement tout ce que Arwen venait de lui dire. Alors Aragorn était amoureux de sa sœur ? Cela expliquerait donc la rancœur d'Elanor envers le roi. Elle à dut penser qu'il l'avait abandonné. Elle à dut entendre parler de la guerre de l'anneau et de la fin de cette histoire. Du mariage d'Aragorn avec Arwen.

-Il me détestera. Ajouta la reine dans un murmure à peine audible.

Légolas la regarda un instant, le visage baissait vers les mains et une larme argentée coulant sur sa joue. Son cœur lui fit brusquement mal, comme une sorte de détresse face à la souffrance d'Arwen. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et lentement elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Vous ne l'avez fait que par amour pour lui. Il le comprendra.

Si avant Légolas aurait été sûr de ses paroles aujourd'hui il en doutait fortement. Aragorn ne semblait plus être lui-même lorsqu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme. Que serait-il capable de faire à Arwen lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de toute la vérité ?

-Excusez-moi Légolas. Je suis si égoïste à vous raconter tout cela alors que vous êtes entrain de vous éteindre.

-Ne soyez pas stupide. Je suis votre ami, tout autant que je suis celui d'Aragorn. Je vous protégerais s'il le faut. Aragorn est bouleversé, il faut le comprendre, il retrouve sa sœur qu'il croyait morte. Laissez-lui du temps, le temps d'accepter tout ça et d'amortir le choc.

Elle secoua la tête et passa ses doigts sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Légolas ne compris pas pour quelle raison mais il eut brusquement l'envie de la réconforter. Ses bras le démangeaient, si bien qu'il finit par se redresser un peu et entourait son corps de ses bras. Elle n'en fut pas surprise et posa sa tête sur l'épaule musclé de l'elfe.

-Un Elfe avec des sentiments humains. Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Légolas sourit à son tour. C'était étrange cette sensation de bien-être qui l'enveloppait. Jamais avant il n'avait ressentis cela en serrant une femme contre lui. Il n'était pas amoureux d'Arwen, il le savait, mais il était juste capable de sentir sa chaleur contre la sienne et son cœur battre dans un rythme lent et régulier. C'était doux et agréable.

-Arwen, restez dans mes appartements cette nuit. Je n'y serais pas, je dois aller voir Elanor et ensuite Aragorn. Je lui parlerais. Assura-t-il en l'allongeant entre les draps argentés.

Elle ferma les yeux et après un dernier regard Légolas quitta les lieux, après avoir pris deux, trois affaires dans son armoire, pour se rendre aux cachots. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus descendu dans les geôles du château et il se souvenait à peine de l'odeur métallique de sang qui l'habitait, il se dit alors que tout cela ne lui avait aucunement manqué. Un peu plus loin, une chandelle illuminait l'endroit et un garde se tenait debout, droit et imperturbable devant une cellule rouillée.

-Je désire voir la prisonnière. Demanda Légolas poliment mais d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-Je suis désolé maître Elfe, le roi m'a donner ordre de ne laissait passer que lui seul.

-Je ne lui apporte qu'une couverture et des vêtements propres. Assura l'Elfe. De plus, je suis un ami fidèle d'Aragorn depuis toujours, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Le garde resta septique un moment et finit par céder et ouvrit la grille. Légolas entra et attendit qu'il s'éloigne avant de faire le moindre geste. Elanor était recroquevillé sur elle-même sur la paillasse sale et miteuse. Elle ne portait que le bas de sa combinaison Elfique, et serrait ses bras contre elle pour se réchauffer. Il s'approcha et déposa les habits par terre alors qu'il étendit la couverture argentée sur le corps grelottant de la jeune femme. Le geste la réveilla et elle sursauta, manquant de crier en voyant Légolas. Il lui fit signe de se taire et elle acquiesça doucement. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus de toute façon, prisonnière ici ?

-Je vous demande pardon. Commença l'elfe avec un regard coupable. Tout ceci est ma faute, j'ignorais qu'il agirait ainsi. Aragorn n'est pas comme ça habituellement. Votre présence le bouleverse et il ignore encore pourquoi.

-Vous, vous savez n'est-ce pas ?

-Arwen m'a tout expliqué. Concéda-t-il.

-Vous me prenez pour un monstre alors ? Oui. Bien sûr, et vous aurez raison. Aimer son frère, faire l'amour avec son frère, tout cela fait de moi un monstre à vos yeux mais sachez que je n'ai pas choisis cet amour. Je n'ai pas choisis il y a 60 ans de cela de tomber amoureuse de lui et j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre une telle chose. Lorsqu'on me l'a arraché, j'ai cru que jamais je n'arriverais à vivre de nouveau. Je savais qu'il devait partir mais je ne pouvais accepter l'idée qu'il soit séparé de moi.

-C'est pourquoi vous êtes venu le retrouver aujourd'hui ?

-Non. Mon Amour pour Aragorn n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je suis venu retrouver mon frère. Je me suis enfui de Célébrindal car je savais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas partir.

-Ils ? Questionna Légolas sans comprendre.

-Les elfes qui m'ont recueillis et élevés comme leur fille. J'ai eu vent du mariage de mon frère avec cette princesse elfe. Pourquoi m'a-t-on refuser mon amour avec lui alors que l'on a accepter celui, tout aussi interdit, avec Arwen ?

Légolas vit le regard vert de la jeune fille se noyait de larmes. Il fit un geste mais se rétracta rapidement lorsqu'elle releva le regard et frotta rageusement ses joues.

-Laissez-moi partir. Demanda-t-elle le regard presque suppliant.

-Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir malheureusement. Je parlerais à Aragorn, je vous le promets.

-NON ! Cria-t-elle brusquement en se levant du lit. Je ne… Je ne veux plus le voir, ni lui parler. Tout à l'heure j'ai cru… J'ai cru que je retrouverais le frère que j'avais quitté il y a 60 ans mais j'ai eu tort et je ne supporterais pas son regard froid et méfiant envers moi. Je partirais, je ne reviendrais jamais je vous le jure mais je vous en pris, laissez-moi partir.

Elle semblait dans un tel état de désespoir, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille agressive et méchante que Légolas avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt dans la forêt. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle et puis il se baissa pour lui tendre les habits qu'il lui avait rapporté.

-Tenez, enfilez ça, il m'appartenait lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Il devrait vous aller. Votre bras va-t-il mieux ?

-Oui. Merci.

-Je parlerais à Aragorn, vous avez ma parole mais pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Elle baissa les yeux et acquiesça silencieusement.

-Attendez ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un pas vers l'avant, le bras tendu.

L'elfe se retourna, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage et l'incita à continuer.

-Je ne connais même pas votre prénom. Dit-elle honteuse.

-Légolas, je m'appelle Légolas.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

L'elfe blond sourit et finit par rire en voyant la gêne de la jeune femme et puis se calmant il lui demanda :

-Quelle est la raison d'une telle gêne à mon égard soudainement ?

-Vous êtes le fils de Thranduil n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est juste. Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Dans mon royaume, beaucoup de jeunes elfes vous connaissent. Beaucoup rêvent de vous rencontrer et de se marier avec vous. Je crois qu'aucune d'elles ne me croiraient si je leurs racontais que je vous ai vu.

Légolas se surpris à être attendris par le rire cristallin d'Elanor. Il remarqua alors pour la première fois qu'effectivement elle ressemblait à Aragorn. La même beauté, cette même façon de rire. Il sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et Elanor arrêta tout mouvement pour fixer l'elfe.

-Excusez-moi. C'était déplacer.

Légolas sourit, s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la cellule pour aller voir Aragorn. Il traversa les dédales des couloirs et enfin arriva à la chambre royale. Deux gardes gardaient la porte et brandirent leurs lances lorsque Légolas arriva. L'elfe s'arrêta brusquement et leva les bras.

-Je veux voir le roi. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

-Il veut être seul. Répond l'un d'eux de manière agressive.

Légolas fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant mais le deuxième garde, plus petit et plus agile, pointa sa lance contre sa gorge ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter de nouveau.

-Ecoutez. Reprit Légolas en essayant de calmer la colère qui montait en lui. J'ai passé près d'un an à faire la guerre aux côtés du roi Elessar, je sais ce qui le tourmente et aussi les mots à employés pour qu'il aille mieux. Laissez-moi passer, c'est un ordre ! Trancha l'Elfe en serrant les poings.

-Qui êtes vous pour nous donner des ordres ?

-Je suis Légolas Greenleaf, prince du royaume de Mirkwood, digne héritier du trône de la forêt noire et fils du roi Thranduil. Vous ne pouvez me refuser l'entrée. Dit-il calmement.

Les gardes restèrent cependant sur la défensive et refusèrent une fois de plus de le laisser passer. Le prince sentit une colère noire montée en lui mais, alors qu'il allait leur bondir dessus, la porte s'ouvrit sur Aragorn.

-Laissez-le entrer. Ordonna le roi.

Les gardes se poussèrent et Légolas entra en leur lançant un regard noir.

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici Légolas et je préviens d'avance, je ne la ferais pas libérer. Sous aucun prétexte. Trancha Aragorn d'un ton froid et dur.

-c'est votre sœur ! Cria Légolas sentant une boule remonter le long de son ventre et venir se coincer dans sa gorge.

Aragorn se retourna en sentant la colère de l'elfe. Il était rare et presque inexistant que Légolas perde son sang froid à ce point. Il voyait le prince trembler de tous ses membres et ses grands yeux bleus devinrent noirs. Il remarqua alors un détail frappant, ses longs cheveux habituellement argentés perdaient de leur éclat et il ne semblait plus entouré par un halots de lumière scintillant comme auparavant. Le roi sentit sa colère envers l'elfe mourir d'un seul coup et il s'approcha de lui avec un air inquiet. Légolas ne comprit pas le brusque changement de comportement de son ami et cela le déconcerta, si bien qu'il se sentit tomber à la renverse. Aragorn le rattrapa de justesse par le poignet pour le tirer vers lui.

-Légolas, ne me dite pas que… Commença Aragorn avec tristesse.

-Si _Estel_, je suis entrain de m'éteindre. Chuchota l'elfe alors que l'ancien rodeur le serra contre lui pour le maintenir.

Aragorn sourit en remarquant que l'elfe l'avait appelé par son nom Elfique. Il y a bien longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé et en général lorsqu'il le faisait c'était lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et à l'abri des regards, dans des endroits ou personne ne risquerait de les voir si leurs lèvres venaient à se connecter. Légolas se recula et planta son regard dans celui profond d'Aragorn.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas de ça pour l'instant. Elanor est votre sœur, vous ne pouvez la laisser dans ce cachot.

Les mains du rodeur se crispèrent sur les vêtements de Légolas et l'elfe sentit le cœur du roi battre plus fort contre le sien. Il sut alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, qu'il commençait à se rappeler doucement de son passé.

-Vous le savez, vous n'avez aucunement besoin de preuve pour comprendre qu'elle est votre sœur. C'est le passé qui vous fait peur, ce qu'elle ressentait pour vous et ce que vous ressentiez pour elle. Ne laissais pas vos souvenirs vous détruire, Aragorn.

-Co… Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ?

-Arwen m'en a parlé. Elle sait tout ça, je vous en pris ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle.

Ce fut au tour d'Aragorn de perdre l'équilibre et il tomba assis sur le lit, Légolas à sa suite. Le rodeur se sentait totalement perdu et chamboulé, il sentit la main de Légolas remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il frissonna en fermant les yeux.

Pendant très longtemps il avait eut un faible pour le jeune prince Elfe, cependant il savait aussi que jamais il ne serait possible que cet amour puisse vivre un jour. Ils se retrouvaient en secret dans les forêts de Mirkwood et s'embrassaient pendant des heures entières. Un soir d'été, Légolas décida de se donner tout entier à Aragorn juste pour une nuit. Une sorte de cadeau d'adieu car le prince de la forêt noire avait décidé qu'il valait mieux, pour lui et le rodeur, qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais.

Cependant le destin en avait décidé autrement et les avaient de nouveau réunit pour la guerre contre Sauron. Cependant leurs sentiments s'étaient transformés en une amitié pure, sincère et immortelle, rien de plus. Aragorn s'était marier avec Arwen et jamais, non plus jamais, ils n'avaient reparlé du temps où ils auraient aimé passer leurs vies à deux.

-Légolas…

-Je sais. Coupa l'elfe en devinant les pensés de son ami. Mais ce passé là aussi vous devez l'oublier.

-Nous devons l'oublier. Ajouta Aragorn.

Car oui, si l'elfe avait réussit à deviner qu'il pensait à leur ancienne relation, il devait forcément y pensait aussi. Cependant malgré leurs paroles, leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement et sans un seul bruit leurs lèvres se connectèrent de nouveaux. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres d'Aragorn et il attrapa la nuque de l'elfe pour approfondir leur baiser qui devint vite plus fougueux, plus pressant délivrant les années d'abstinence l'un envers l'autre. Légolas rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant délicieusement et Aragorn s'attaqua à son cou. L'elfe sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son bas-ventre se réchauffa rapidement. Les sensations étaient multipliées par cent et quand l'ancien rodeur mordilla son lobe d'oreille il lâcha un gémissement des plus érotiques.

L'elfe accrocha ses bras dans le dos du roi alors que ce dernier poussa l'elfe sur le lit pour se hisser sur lui. Sentir de nouveau le poids d'Aragorn tout contre lui fit bondir le cœur de l'elfe, il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments ai pu rester si vivaces. Il attrapa le visage d'Aragorn et l'embrassa fougueusement, gémissant entre ses lèvres, commençant à bouger son bassin contre celui, tout aussi en feu, de l'ancien rodeur. Ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient. Il fallait que l'un d'eux arrête ce moment d'égarement, oui il le fallait mais aucun d'eux n'en avait la force. La main d'Aragorn glissa sur le corps de l'elfe et alla se posait brusquement sur son sexe gonflé de désir.

-Non… Aragorn, non… Gémit-il en cambrant son dos pour sentir un peu plus la caresse.

L'ancien rodeur commença à le caressait à travers son pantalon de lin blanc, voir Légolas se tortillait ainsi sous lui, gémir et soupirer l'exciter plus que tout. Il voulait le voir jouir, il voulait l'emmener au septième ciel, il le voulait tellement. Cependant l'Elfe dans un éclair de lucidité enleva la main d'Aragorn et se releva précipitamment.

-Non Aragorn ! Écoutez-vous… Nous devons oublier tout cela, ça n'existe plus, c'est le passé.

-Légolas, vous savez, tout comme moi, que c'est faux.

-Il faut que ça le soit. Murmura l'elfe avant de se sauver en courant de la chambre.

L'elfe tremblait de tous ses membres lorsqu'il entra dans ses appartements oubliant la présence d'Arwen. Sa respiration sifflait dans l'air et il s'assit rapidement sur un des sièges de la chambre en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

**Alors ?  
Reviews ?**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement & rancoeur

**Coucou tout le monde.  
Avec un peu de retard je vous poste le chapitre 3. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews elles me font énormément plaisir et m'encourage à tout continuer.  
J'espère que la suite des évènements vous plaira tout autant.  
Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais sans aucun problème.  
Je vous laisse lire et espère que ça vous plaira.  
Votre dévouée,**

**Mahara.**

**Disclaimer : Tout, tout, tout appartient à Tolkien.**

*****

-Légolas, ça ne va pas ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de sa reine qui s'approcha de lui, inquiète. Elle s'accroupit et prit le visage du prince entre ses doigts.

-Vous semblez effrayé. Que se passe-t-il ?

Légolas ferma les yeux un instant et souffla bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle. Il posa ses mains sur celles d'Arwen et les retira doucement.

-Tout va bien. J'ai… Je dois prendre un peu l'air.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Arwen perplexe derrière lui. Il courrait sans vraiment savoir où aller. Son esprit était totalement chamboulé. Sa relation avec Aragorn était révolue, il fallait qu'elle le soit et pourtant lorsqu'il avait sentit les lèvres du rodeur se poser sur les siennes, ses souvenirs revinrent en flèches. Il avait aimé Aragorn comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant mais tant de choses les séparaient. Aragorn était marié à Arwen, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. D'autant que son père le poussait depuis des mois pour qu'il se marie à son tour afin d'avoir un héritier.

Il sortit dans les jardins royaux. La lune était haute dans le ciel déjà, Légolas ne s'était pas rendue compte que la nuit était si avancée. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre fatigue, il sentait son cœur tambouriner sa poitrine, c'était nouveau pour lui et aussi très douloureux. Il repensait alors à Elanor, elle était enfermée dans ce cachot sombre et humide, il ne pouvait la laisser là. Elle l'avait touché même s'il ne la connaissait que très peu encore, son cœur lui disait qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer dans sa vie même s'il ignorait encore lequel. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta avant de se lever pour faire face au roi Elessar. Un air grave flottait sur son visage, il regarda l'Elfe et murmura :

-Faite la sortir Légolas. Qu'elle s'en aille d'ici, je ne veux plus la voir. Jamais. Insista Aragorn avant de partir comme il était venu.

Le prince de la forêt noire resta un instant pantois, ne sachant ce qu'il devait réellement faire. Elanor semblait souhaiter partir également et ne jamais revenir. Un nouveau sentiment s'installa en lui : l'égoïsme. Même si c'était le souhait de la jeune fille et celui de son roi, il refusait qu'elle parte. Pas maintenant. Il se creusa l'esprit un moment et finalement se dirigea vers la cellule de la prisonnière avec un sourire.

-Je dois libérer la prisonnière, ordre du roi. Déclara Légolas d'un ton neutre et dénué d'émotion.

Le garde le regarda un moment puis finit par accéder à sa requête par peur des représailles s'il refusait. Il ouvrit la grille et Légolas lui dit qu'il pouvait partir dormir, qu'il s'occupait d'elle. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit rapidement. Le prince Elfe entra dans la cellule glacée. Elanor était endormie et tremblait dans son sommeil. Il se baissa vers elle sans un bruit et la regarda. Elle était belle, même plus que belle. Elle avait la beauté froide des elfes et pourtant son visage était bel et bien celui d'une mortelle. Elle s'agita et ouvrit les yeux, prenant Légolas au dépourvut, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-Vous êtes libre. Commença Légolas. Aragorn m'envoi vous faire libérer.

-C'est une blague ? Ou un piège peut-être ? Attaqua-t-elle sur la défensive, les sourcils froncés.

-Ca ne l'est pas. Répondit l'elfe du tac au tac. Sortez d'ici et partez.

Il se releva brusquement et sortit de la cellule. Il ignorait pourquoi soudainement il était en colère. Ses émotions se détraquaient et il lui faudrait un certain temps pour apprendre à tout maîtriser sans doute.

-Prince, attendez !

Il la vit trottiner vers lui, tenant son épaule douloureuse. Elle baissa les yeux et se tortilla les doigts.

-Je n'ai pas de cheval, ni mes habits. Je peux… Est-ce que vous…

L'elfe sourit en comprenant rapidement où elle voulait en venir.

-Venez vous reposer cette nuit dans mes appartements. Vous partirez demain.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et suivit Légolas dans les couloirs sombres et déserts. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la grande chambre argentée de l'Elfe. Il se dirigea vers une grande armoire et en sortit une longue robe grise argentée, brodée de fils scintillant et la tendit à Elanor.

-Enfilez cela.

Elle le remercia d'une petite voix et se retourna afin de mettre la robe. Elle était souple et confortable. Elle lui arrivait aux chevilles, ainsi elle serait à l'aise pour marcher et chevaucher. Légolas la regarda et lorsqu'elle se retourna son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ressemblait à ce que les Hommes appelaient « Ange ». Elle tourna sur elle-même et sembla ravie de sa nouvelle tenue. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard amusé de Légolas elle baissa les yeux gênée.

-Reposez-vous. Une longue route vous attend demain, je dois voir le roi.

A la mention d'Aragorn elle stoppa Légolas, osant attraper son bras pour le retourner vers elle avant de se rétracter en se rendant compte de son geste déplacé.

-Je dois le voir. Je vous en pris.

S'il ne l'avait pas dit, il espérait qu'elle le lui demande. Il fallait qu'Aragorn change d'avis quant à Elanor.

-Très bien. Suivez-moi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et suivit Légolas jusque dans les appartements royaux. Les gardes les laissèrent entrer sous les ordres de Légolas. Le roi était debout face à au balcon de la chambre, il se retourna et sourit en voyant Légolas jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'écarte pour laisser place à Elanor. L'ancien rodeur fronça les sourcils et envoya un regard des plus noirs à l'elfe.

-J'avais ordonné ne plus vouloir la voir ici. Cracha-t-il méchamment.

-Aragorn, je t'en pris écoute moi. Supplia-t-elle en s'approchant de son frère.

Il recula de deux pas et la mis en garde :

-Ne m'approche pas et je t'interdis de me parler. L'amour malsain qui nous unissait à disparut et je ne suis plus ton frère depuis des années. Oublie-moi. Repart dans ton royaume, épouse un beau prince et ne revient jamais au Gondor, tu n'y es pas la bienvenue.

Le cœur d'Elanor se serra et des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Elle les ferma un instant et expira douloureusement.

-Ta haine envers moi prouve bien que je ne te suis pas indifférente. C'est pour cela que tu me rejettes, tu as peur ! Tu as eu peur toute ta vie ! Ajouta-t-elle en colère à son tour.

-Tu ne sais rien de ma vie. Dit-il en l'attrapant violemment par le bras près à l'éjecter de sa chambre.

-Tu ne sais rien de la mienne non plus. Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance dans laquelle j'ai vécue pendant que tu t'amourachais de cette pauvre petite Elfe stupide.

S'en fut trop. Aragorn la gifla très fort, tellement qu'elle vacilla et perdit l'équilibre. Légolas s'avança et la soutint dans ses bras. Il jeta à Aragorn un regard lourd de reproches.

-Gardez-la ! Dit-il à l'intention de son ami. Faites-en ce que bon vous semblera, je n'en ai que faire.

-Je te déteste. Lança-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce en sanglot.

Légolas se tourna vers son ami qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais qui avait-il à dire ? Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment et Légolas sortit à son tour. Il rattrapa Elanor et la conduisit de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains en pleurant. L'Elfe ne savait comment réagir, il n'avait jamais été sujet à la tristesse encore et se sentait démuni face à ce sentiment si destructeur. Il se décida finalement, n'écoutant que son cœur, et se baissa à sa hauteur pour enlever ses mains de son visage.

-Il a tant changé. Si vous saviez comme il était doux et tendre avec moi par le passé. Comment faire pour retrouver le frère que j'ai aimé ?

Légolas ne sut quoi répondre, ni quoi faire et fort heureusement pour lui elle le fit à sa place. Elle se laisse glisser dans les bras protecteurs de l'elfe qui l'étreignit doucement. Il la laissa pleurer, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien faire de verser des larmes. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la jeune fille se reprenne d'elle-même.

-Je vais partir, je ne peux rester une minute de plus dans ce palais.

Elle se leva mais Légolas l'arrêta.

-Les forêts ne sont pas très sûres la nuit. Restez. Reposez-vous. Je parlerai au roi. Il est perdu, tout autant que vous semblez l'être. Peut-être tout ceci n'est pas sans espoir.

Elle regarda Légolas et ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue pâle de l'elfe. Il était beau, il était même plus que beau. Une beauté irréelle à couper le souffle. Légolas se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Pas à cause de la froideur de la peau d'Elanor non, à cause d'autre chose. D'un sentiment étrange qui grandissait dans ses entrailles.

-J'ai eu tort de vous juger si vite ce soir là dans la forêt. Pardonnez-moi et merci pour ce que vous faites.

Elle sourit et bailla largement avant de perdre un peu l'équilibre. Légolas la rattrapa et la porta dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans le lit.

-Je suis désolée, cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas mangé, je commence à faiblir. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Dormez. Je vous ferai porter quelque chose pour votre réveil.

*

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle portait toujours sa robe et était recouverte par une couverture qui l'avait réchauffée. Il faisait jour dehors et un plateau repas était posé sur la petite table de chevet. Elle se leva et mangea avidement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Légolas était partit. Elle fit rapidement le tour de ses appartements, il n'était nulle part. Elle prit l'initiative de sortir pour partir à sa recherche. Les gens la regardaient de manière étrange, elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention mais elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Soudain à l'angle d'un couloir elle croisa une femme. Brune et très grande avec une robe des plus magnifiques. Une couronne en argent était déposée sur ses longs cheveux et Elanor la reconnus immédiatement : La princesse Arwen. Cette dernière sembla l'avoir reconnue également puisqu'elle s'avança vers elle.

-Elanor n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Reine Arwen. Ne craignez rien, je vous le laisse. Je ne veux pas d'un frère rongé par la peur et le désespoir. Gardez les morceaux de lui que vous avez essayé de recoller toute votre vie.

-Petite insolente…

-C'est moi l'insolente ? Vous me l'avez arraché, vous vous êtes acharnée à le faire m'oublier en le faisant tomber amoureux de vous. Ce n'est pas moi la pire de nous deux. D'autant que votre amour avec Aragorn est autant prohibé que le mien !

Sans plus de cérémonie elle partit. Elle détestait déjà cette femme qui lui avait enlevé son frère et amour de sa vie. Elle marchait les poings serrés sans regarder où elle allait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre quelque chose de dur qui la fit basculer en arrière. Elle leva les yeux pour voir en face d'elle une jeune femme blonde, visiblement à lignée royale si l'on en jugeait par la couronne posée sur sa tête et sa vêture noble. Elle la regarda étrangement, puis finit par lui sourire en la saluant poliment.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Eowyn, je suis princesse du Gondor, femme du jeune prince Faramir. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, je ne vous avais jamais vu au château avant.

-Je… Oui je viens d'arriver il y a peu de temps. Je m'appelle Elanor.

-Oh ! S'exclama Eowyn. C'est donc vous la mystérieuse jeune fille qui à réduit mon époux à la défaite. Elle émit un doux rire. Cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. J'ai ouïe dire sur vous mais rassurez-vous, je ne crois que peu les racontars, même ceux du roi. Sachez que je ne suis pas votre ennemie Elanor.

Elanor lui fit un franc sourire. Enfin quelqu'un, hormis Légolas, qui ne l'accueillait pas comme une étrangère à écraser rapidement. Elle la remercia et demanda si elle savait où était le jeune prince Elfe.

-Bien sûr, il est dans la salle du trône avec le roi. A bientôt, nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Elle s'inclina de nouveau et Elanor prit la direction de la salle du trône avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote et demanda la route à un garde. Elle trottina jusque là-bas et entra avec fracas, si bien que la salle entière se tourna vers elle. Elle marcha vers Légolas qui était en compagnie d'Aragorn et Gimli. Elle jeta un regard noir à Aragorn et l'ignora royalement avant de s'incliner devant Légolas.

-Voilà donc ce qui occupait vos nuits l'ami. Plaisanta Gimli. Vous me voyez enchanté jeune damoiselle de faire votre connaissance. Il prit sa main et la baisa doucement sous les yeux courroucés d'Aragorn.

Légolas sourit en voyant la jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle avait un air fragile et enfantin qui ne lui était pas indifférent.

-Je vous cherchais. Dit-elle à l'égard de Légolas.

-Vous avez dormis plus de 24 heures mais j'ai veillé à ce que vous ne soyez pas dérangée.

Elle ne releva pas et se tourna vers Aragorn :

-Je m'en vais, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle sèchement.

*****

**Et voilà le chapitre 3.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaît ?  
Reviews ? :DD**

**Biouux. Ma'**


	4. chapitre 4 : Fuite et mise en garde

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Peut-être vous rappelez-vous de ce morceau de fiction écrite il y a de cela un bon moment ? **

**J'ai décider de la continuer, si l'envie vous prends de la lire à nouveau...  
Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture,**

**Mah'**

_-Je m'en vais, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle sèchement._

Elle se tourna vers Légolas et il lui fit un signe de tête avant de sortir à sa suite après avoir salué ses amis. Elle attendit d'être sortie de la salle du trône pour parler :

**-Je pars immédiatement, je tenais à vous dire au revoir et à vous remercier de l'attention que vous m'avez accordée. **

L'assurance de leur rencontre semblait être revenue. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme fragile qu'il avait vue ces derniers jours et même s'il était heureux pour elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il aurait voulu l'aider mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Aragorn était trop borné à ce sujet pour pouvoir tenter la moindre approche. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Légolas et la jeune femme enfila rapidement sa combinaison noire, craquée au niveau de l'épaule.

**-Vous voulez que je vous donne un vêtement, votre corset est déchiré et…**

**-Non merci Légolas. Vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait.**

Elle reprit ses armes que l'Elfe avait nettoyées et déposées sur une table de marbre blanc un peu plus loin. Elle attacha ses cheveux rapidement et pris sa cape qu'elle enfila avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle était prête à partir mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire comme une voleuse. Elle se rétracta et avança vers Légolas, elle s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

**-Prince de Mirkwood, merci pour votre aide, je vous souhaite une vie heureuse. Adieu.**

Elle baissa un peu la tête en signe de salut. Légolas ne sut quoi répondre, il la regarda se diriger vers la porte sans faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne voulait se résoudre à la laisser partir et son « Adieu » avait fait battre son cœur plus vite que jamais. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'écurie. Elle monta une jument blanche, elle la reconnue. C'était le cheval de Légolas, elle lui murmura quelques paroles Elfique et la bête partie au galop immédiatement. Elle sortit de la cité sans se retournée et galopa jusque dans les bois.

De son côté Légolas tournait en rond dans ses appartements, tiraillait entre l'envie de la rattraper et celle de respecter la volonté de la jeune femme qui semblait déterminée à partir à jamais. N'écoutant que son cœur pour la première fois de sa vie il courut vers les écuries et monta le cheval du roi, Elanor était partie avec le sien, puis il galopa à toute vitesse vers les bois d'Ithilien, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

Il les parcourut de fond en comble mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, ses pouvoirs d'Elfes n'avaient pas encore disparut et il pouvait entendre de loin des bruits de sabots qui marchait lentement. C'était sans doute elle, ses pas la diriger vers l'ancien Mordor. Sans réfléchir il se lança à sa suite. Son cœur battait plus vite alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination. Ce qu'il vit alors le fit se stopper immédiatement. Elanor était par terre, son cheval avait fuis, et en face d'elle un homme vêtu de noir avancer, brandissant une épée sur elle.

**-Retourne dire au Roi du Gondor que le mal est de nouveau en route, Sauron m'a créer pour prendre sa suite au cas où il échouerait. Il avait tout prévu. Je suis son descendant, son fils. Derrière la porte noire des centaines d'Orques sont prêt à combattre, le restant de votre petit groupe va mourir et ça sera la fin de l'âge des Hommes…**

Sa voix était ressemblait à celle d'un robot, Légolas compris rapidement qu'il n'était pas humains, ni même d'aucune race de la Terre du Milieu.

**-Je te laisse en vie afin que tu transmettes le message mais soit sûr que si nos chemins se recroisent, tu mourras !**

Il éclata de rire, un rire fourbe et arrogant et disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Légolas descendit de sa monture et courut jusqu'à Elanor. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, elle était en état de choc total. En le reconnaissant elle lui sauta au cou en pleurant. L'Elfe la serra contre lui et la souleva dans ses bras.

**-Il faut prévenir la cité. **Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Il l'aida à grimper sur le cheval d'Aragorn et grimpa à son tour, galopant le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Les paroles de cette étrange créature revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il avait l'air sérieux et semblait doter d'étranges pouvoirs, bien plus puissants que ceux de Sauron. Il entra en trombe dans la cité, descendit de sa monture et aida Elanor à faire de même. Elle courut d'elle-même vers la salle du trône, Légolas sur ses pas, et poussa les portes fortement en criant :

**-La cité est en danger ! Sauron il à créer une créature prête à tout détruire, il faut te tenir prêt ! **

Aragorn la regarda comme une demeurée et puis, une expression de colère sur le visage, il se leva de son trône pour attraper sèchement le bras d'Elanor :

**-Petite sotte, ça t'amuses de créer la pagaye dans mon palais ? Il faudra donc te cloitrer aux oubliettes pour que tu cesses de vouloir te rendre intéressante ?**

**-Elle dit vrai. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.** Intervint Légolas en éloignant Aragorn d'Elanor. **Une créature créer par Sauron se confectionne une armée avec pour but de détruire le monde des Hommes. Il aurait des Orques prêt à combattre pour lui, Aragorn, nous devons nous tenir prêt !**

Le roi recula et rit en retournant vers son siège royal.

**-Qu'il vienne ! Nous les repousserons !**

Elanor vit rouge, elle avança vers Aragorn et se planta devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

**-Que tu ne veuilles pas me parler c'est une chose mais ne laisse pas cette petite guerre entre nous détruire ton peuple. Es-tu donc devenu si égoïste, toi qui aurais donné ta vie pour une juste cause ?**

Sans un mot de plus elle quitta la salle du trône, Légolas sur ses talons. Elle était prête à partir puisque le roi ne voulait en faire qu'à sa tête elle n'irait certainement pas se sacrifier pour un peuple qui l'accabler. Elle prit la direction des appartements de Légolas et s'engouffra dans ceux-ci en claquant brutalement la porte.

**-Quel égoïste ! **Cria-t-elle en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre, ignorant la présence de l'Elfe.

**-Il est simplement perdu. **Déclara Légolas d'une voix calme stoppant Elanor dans son courroux.

Elanor se tourna brusquement vers l'elfe, ses grands yeux verts lançant des éclairs menaçant sur lui, qui pourtant ne chercher qu'à l'apaiser. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et sa lèvre inférieure trembla de colère avant qu'elle ne crache sèchement au visage de Légolas :

**-Vos paroles n'aideront pas le peuple et ne me feront nullement changer d'avis alors gardez-les pour ceux qui ont besoin de se bercer d'illusion. Moi, je quitte ce royaume gouverné par un roi lâche et égoïste !**

La main de Légolas se leva seule et claqua sur la joue pâle d'Elanor, résonnant dans le silence froid de la chambre. Elle regarda l'elfe et après une grimace de dégoût elle se dirigea vers la porte.

**-Dame Elanor !** S'exclama-t-il se rendant soudain compte de la faute qu'il venait de commettre.

**-Je m'appelle Elenwë, c'est le nom que m'ont donné mes parents Elfique, les seuls pour qui j'ai, à présent, une importance sur Terre et les seuls qui existent à mes yeux prince de Mirkwood !**

Son ton était froid, sans réplique et tranchant. L'Elfe n'eut pas le cœur à la retenir de nouveau, après tout qu'avait-il pour sa défense ? Un frère qui reniait sa sœur et un monde menacé par un nouveau mal. Rien ne la pousser à rester ici. Elle fixa son regard pendant un bref instant et partit sans un mot de plus. Sur la route des écuries elle pu enfin lâcher les larmes qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur. Un cheval blanc, celui de Légolas, l'attendait. Elle ignorait qui avait su qu'elle partirait mais elle s'en fichait en faite, elle monta la jument et murmura quelques paroles en Elfique :

**-Ma belle, la route sera longue pour nous deux mais pas question de nous arrêter avant d'être à des lieux de cet endroit maudit.**

L'animal henni et hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises comme si elle répondait de façon muette. En récompense Elanor la caressa longuement et d'un coup de talon la fit partir au galop à travers le champ de Pelennor. Pas une fois elle se retourna vers la demeure de son frère perdu, elle le détestait tant et pourtant son cœur saigner l'amour qu'il lui refusait. Sur sa monture et en pénétrant dans les bois d'Ithilien elle hurla de toute ses forces, laissant couler ses larmes de désespoir. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle avait galoper, peut-être des heures, peut-être quelques minutes mais lorsque sa monture trébucha sur un obstacle et la propulsa à plusieurs mètres au loin son chagrin n'avait pas cesser. Par réflex elle se roula en boule c'est sentis simplement son épaule se démettre sous le coup de la chute. Elle devait également avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi qu'une cheville foulée. Autrement dit, impossible de bouger. Sa belle jument s'approcha, se penchant sur le visage de sa maîtresse comme pour s'excuser d'avoir trébucher. Autant que possible, Elanor tenta de se redresser, en vain. Elle était immobilisée.

**-Ma belle, je vais avoir besoin de toi...** Murmura-t-elle en elfique.

Le cheval hennis comme pour acquiescer à sa demande et elle reprit dans le même langage :

**-Galope jusqu'à Minas Tirith.** **Fais le plus vite possible, amène de l'aide.**

Un son. Celui de sabot cognant le sol qui allait en s'éloignant d'elle. Le crépuscule tombait sur la vallée. Eldarwen devait faire vite, elle était en danger et elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre son arc et si on l'agressait, elle ne pourrait se défendre. Tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, elle fixa l'horizon attendant le retour de sa monture avec espoir.

Au château, le prince Légolas tournait en ronds dans la cours du palais. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il était sortie, faisant les cents pas à travers les dédales du château qu'il connaissait par cœur. Son instinct lui indiquer un mauvais présage et c'est lorsque sa fine ouïe d'elfe entendis le fracas de sabots sur le sol qu'il comprit. Il se rua vers l'entrée principale et vit de loin une forme de cheval se formait. Plus l'ombre avancer, plus il sentit son coeur battre vite. Ce galop rapide et sûr, cette robe blanche parfaite, la crinière tressée... Eldarwen ! En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, la belle jument avait atteins la citadelle et poussa un long hennissement vers Légolas avant de se cabrer pour indiquer la direction d'où elle venait. L'elfe comprit l'urgence de la situation et sans même signaler son absence il monta sur le dos de l'animal qui se cabra à nouveau et galopa dans le sens inverse. La jument amena l'elfe en quelques minutes jusqu'à l'endroit où sa maîtresse était couchée. Presque inconsciente, Elenwë ouvrit néanmoins les yeux en voyant une forme se dessinait devant elle. Grande et svelte avec de long cheveux blonds encadrant un visage fin mais masculin. Légolas...

**-Elenwë !** S'écria-t-il en se jetant à ses côtés.

Elle voulut répondre mais fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui la fit crier de douleur lorsque ses côtes douloureuses se serrèrent dans sa cage thoracique.

**-J'ai les côtes...** **Brisées je crois, ainsi que mon bras droit.** Dit-elle le souffle court.

**-Plus tard !** Coupa Légolas, déterminée.

Si elle souhaitait lui hurler dessus et repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue, il la laisserais faire mais pas avant de l'avoir soignée. Il la hissa dans ses bras, tentant autant que possible de ne pas la blessée davantage. Cependant monter à cheval dans son état ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Inquiet pour elle, il commença :

**-Souhaitez-vous que...**

**-Non !** Trancha-t-elle d'une voix ferme. **Ramenez moi.** **Vous et personne d'autre.**

Elle ne voulait pas le revoir. Son frère. Celui pour qui elle avait nourrit tant d'amour et qu'à présent elle haïssait plus que tout au monde. Elle laissa Légolas la manipuler et il réussit à la maintenir sur Eldarwen. Il était cependant hors de question de partir au galop. L'allure serait trop dangereuse et s'ils tombaient, elle risquait sa vie. Il murmura à la jument de partir à une allure rapide et régulière et Eldarwen se laissa aller contre le torse de Légolas. Sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche, suivant dans un rythme soutenu les pas de sa monture. Ses forces la quittaient petit à petit et elle se sentit aspirer vers l'arrière, elle eut juste le temps de prononcer un murmure, une parole :

_**-Hannon le, Légolas.**_

Il sourit, malgré lui. Sa langue natale lui manquait parfois et l'entendre de la bouche d'Elanor lui procurer un étrange frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il la laissa se reposer le temps de retourner au château. Ses blessures serait rapidement guéris grâce à la médecine elfique et il pourrait lui parler d'ici quelques jours. Il caressait le col de la jument en lui chantant un air de remerciement. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de sa maîtresse si la monture n'avaient pas eu l'adresse de lui venir en aide rapidement ? Légolas franchit les portes du palais pour la deuxième fois et appela à l'aide. Il quémanda des médecins initiaient aux soins elfiques en prenant soin de n'en rien dire à Aragorn. Il savait que la jeune femme lui en aurait tenu rigueur et elle en avait déjà bien assez contre lui.


End file.
